NCM - 3 - Grimlock Wuz Here
The Absolution, Decepticon flagship, spearheading the armada of Galvatron's empire. Or did. For the last few days the vessel has gone missing under the mutiny of Combaticon commander Onslaught. But now, it hides no more. The gaseous giants reveal their secret, vaporous surfaces break at the emerging of the Absolution's hull away from the interior of the planets. Trailed in a smokey trail of gaseous particles, the gargantuan flagship bears it's course for Earth, lights blinking as sensors activate. Just what is Onslaught up to? The static-hiss of Earth's global radio reveal his intent. Onslaught says, "Attention, Earth. This is Commander Onslaught aboard the bridge of Decepticon flagship Absolution." Onslaught says, "Within moments I will bear down the entirety of this vessel into the black heart of Galvatron's operations in Mexico City like a burning knife from the pits of hell." Grimlock says, "Uuuuuh." Decepticon Shuttle was totally not here looking for the wayward Decepticon flagship. He was actually halfway between a cargo run from the Dyson Sphere to Earth. When one doesn't have handy dandy space bridges set up on a whim, they must rely on individuals like the triplechanger to keep fueling the Decepticon war machine! Luckily at this particular moment his cargo holds are empty as he's coming back from another delivery run and may or may not be carrying a few Decepticons on board at the time. Thus it's just as he's passing the Jovian planets that his sensors pick up the unmistakable signature of the ship, prompting him to adjust his course to follow after. "...so much fer a quiet day." Onslaught says, "Consider this a favor, Autobots. Though I can't assure you the exact indirect ecological catastrophes that might ensue within the peripherals of the southwest Americas from such an act." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock think you need better plan." Onslaught says, "Me Onslaught think Grimlock helpless and sit and do nothing." Slag says, "Me Slag think you plan as dumb as sludge!" Grimlock has arrived. Blight says, "Eh...sirs?" Blight says, "I found the absolution." Onslaught says, "No, Blight. It found you." Astrotrain says, "Bur bur bur, enough talk. Let's get it on!" Windshear has arrived. "Okay! This am plan." So explains Grimlock from the small orbital vessel he's commandeered for the purpose. "Us go get on them spaceship. Then us STEAL IT. Or, uh, break it. Or somethings." Grimlock shifts his massive hands around on the controls of the shuttle, swinging it on towards an intercept course with the Absolution! "Just make sure it not crash into earth." "Why you Grimlock always get think plans?!" Slag bellows as he growls out, looking out at the monitor, blue optics glowing a bit angrily. "Me Slag got much betterer plans!" He bellows as he is in robot mode for once. Mecha-Triceratops transforms into his Slag mode. "Me Grimlock am BEST LEADER EVER. That why me make plan!" the dinocommander grumbles. "What YOU Slag think of?" Windshear was sitting in one of the pilot chairs just minding his own business, not doing anything in the way of flying Astrotrain, just sitting there when the Triple-changer suddenly says what he says and veers off course, "What did you see, Astertrain?" the Seeker asks as he stares out of the viewscreen. Artifice has no idea what he's doing on this cargo run. He had drinking to do at the Shark's Rib...unfortunately, he is a good soldier and always answers when a call for volunteers goes out of the comm channel. He's got to learn to shirk his responsibilites more frequently. "What do you mean, 'so much for a quiet day'? Is there trouble ahead?" "Me Slag say We hit ship and then we smash them and burn them. Then we laugh as weak sceptycons cry cause they weak!" Slag bellows at Grimlock, glaring at the ship. "Look, it him, train thingy!" He bellows, pointing at screen. The Absolution doesn't budge from it's course, it bears a trajectory straight for Earth at what seems to be a crawl given it's frame of reference. This is deadly deceptive as the vessel flies at speeds that, given impact with the terrestrial planet, will no doubt create a catastrophic change in the world. If the flagship notices the various other vessels within it's immediate proximity, it makes no notice of them. In fact, Onslaught it would seem has the audacity to leave the shuttle bay launch doors open for his 'guests' to arrive. This doesn't sound exactly brilliant from a strategic standpoint. Just what is he up to? Decepticon Shuttle 's interior viewscreen shows a distant shot of Jupiter, then a superimposed image of the swirling gasses, followed by another zoom-in that shows the Absolution gracefully leaving the Jovian orbit as it heads further in system with the triplechanger in hot pursuit. "That's what I'm talkin about! Looks like we found our bad litte boy Onslaught and his latest toy! Feh, so he plans to vaporize Mexico? Big whoop...I didn't like the place much anyway." A pause, and Astrotrain grunts, "...though I suppose the boss would get grumpy about it fer some reason." Windshear studies the image. He was there when the Combaticon took the ship over. He was piloting it when control was taking from him by a supposed ghost of Starscream. He rumbles slightly, "No telling if this combaticon is alone or what. Shoot down the ship is my suggestion." "That am what me Grimlock said to do! Just with PURPOSE n' STRATEEGERY n' stuff!" and with that, he hmms- the little orbital jumper circles around the Absolution- and Grimlock hmmms. "Us go in thataway!" and with that, he steers the spaceship in towards the open bay doors. "Hnn. Space-train follow us?" he asks. "Onslaught?" Artifice steps to Windshear's side and looks at the image himself. "Oughtn't we try and take him alive? Lord Galvatron will certainly want to torture him a bit, right? Not to mention the fact that if we kill Onslaught we lose Bruticus...Onslaught can always be mindwiped." Decepticon Shuttle ALMOST puts the brakes on. Almost. Except he's in space, and he has no brakes in that sense to use. "Shoot it do...THE FLAGSHIP? You volunteering to do it cause I ain't got the kinda firepower to blast that thing outta space!" His sensors also pick out the open bay doors, and after a moment, he comes to a decision. "Bah, it's just Onslaught on board! I could kick his aft myself. I says we go on and punt him around a bit then take him back to the boss..." It's then that he trails off and notices the Autobot shuttle also landing in the bay doors. "Oh great. Party crashers." Nevertheless, he moves to follow afterwards, lining up with the docking bay and transforming right before landing, his heavy steel wheels making contact with the Absolution's cargo bay floor with a heavy *THUD* of impact as he grinds to a halt. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! "YAY! MORE SCEPTYCONS TO SMASH!" Slag bellows as he transforms into his triceratops mode and roars at the nearest door. "Hurry up, There are sceptycons!" Slag bellows to Grimlock loudly. ***ABSOLUTION SHUTTLE BAY*** The bay is vast in expanse since all shuttles have been boarded and taken off during the self-destruct ruse, the Absolution's denizens evacuating the vessel and leaving a lone gestalt leader to commandeer the ship from Galvatron's armada. In the backdrop of the celestial black and shining stars, Onslaught's guests arrive. Onslaught himself is blatantly conspicious, standing with his arms crossed and visors narrowed at the latest arrivals. "Welcome. You might be wondering why I let you in." It's not a question. Grimlock grunts- he doesn't even bother docking the ship- he essentially leaves the motor running as he opens up the side door- soon bailing out the door- already pulling out his Galaxial Rocket Launcher. "Rargh! Me Grimlock no care! Me Grimlock gonna break you face in and steal you spaceship!" Windshear shrugs at Astrotrain's comment, "It was just a suggestion." he says and then hangs on as the shuttle follows the autobot ship and transforms into train mode and lands. That was interesting. The Seeker gets up out of the chair and exits Astrotrain quickly. He looks at Onslaught, "Not really but why did you let us in?" Slag leaps out and roars, beginning to head to Onslaught. "ME Slag no care either, me slag want smash!" He bellows as he lines his head and charges for Onslaught. However, considering the distance, it may take him a while to actually reach. Artifice drops out of the transformig Astrotrain seconds before it's too late. He botches what was promising to be an awfully cool-looking landing and ends up rolling head over heels across the floor of the docking bay. He gets to his feet quickly, albeit awkwardly, and engages his boot rockets; there's no way he could keep pace with Astrotrain on foot. "What could the Autobots want /here/?" He looks to Onslaught. "Why don't you skip the theatrics and tell us?" Decepticon Battletrain pulls to a halt just inside the door, his new gun ports deploying and swiveling around to face towards Onslaught. Cause he's totally the type of person who can't resist pointing shiny new guns at someone! Even if they're currently empty with no one sitting in their seats, he's perfectly capable of operating them on his own, as well as any passengers. "Gimme one good reason why we should give a flying hoo..." He trails off as none other than two Dinobots proceed to come out of the other shuttle. And despite himself, he actually can't help but chuckle. "Hehehe, better talk fast, `slaught! Them Dino Dimwits ain't ones to talk much!" Onslaught drifts his gaze to Windshear. "Well, I wasn't quite expecting you three stooges." He motions towards Grimlock and Slag. "I was expecting more their ilk to come galloping to the rescue." A dark chuckle escapes his helm. "Funny, Grimlock. I was going to take /your/ ship." Onslaught steps forward confidently towards the Dinobot commander. "You see, the Decepticons took all the shuttles... leaving me with none. So thank you for providing my out. What? Did you think I was suicidal?" Producing his rifle, he motions various points throughout the room. Where he points, turrets are mounted. They swivel with mechanical whirs, tracing each individual guests... ready to fire at a moment's notice from the Absolution's impromptu captain. "So you see, your coming here was not expected... but I am prepared. Battle is a highly fluid situation. You plan your contingencies and I have. You take the initiative, which I've done. And now all that's left to do... is to kill you all." Onslaught transforms to his battlestation mode, awaiting the incoming retaliation. "Bring it." Onslaught transforms into Battlestation mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlestation strikes Grimlock with his Shuttle Bay Turrets Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlestation strikes Slag with his Shuttle Bay Turrets Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlestation strikes Decepticon Battletrain with his Shuttle Bay Turrets Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlestation strikes Artifice with his Shuttle Bay Turrets Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlestation strikes Windshear with his Shuttle Bay Turrets Area attack! -3 Grimlock pauses, and glances back at the shuttle as Onslaught reveals his DEVIOUS PLAN. "Huh." Grimlock says- and he has the forethought to bring up a little beeper-y device, pushing the single button to seal the doors of his shuttle fast! *Ba-boop!* "OKAY IT FIGHTY TIME!" Grimlock declares- as the shuttle turrets ping against his armor, Grimlock grunts- but he endures the blasts nonetheless- transforming to his dino mode to accompany Slag! "YOU NO CAN STOP ME GRIMLOCK!" he says- and snaps off some quick eye-lasers at the nearest turret! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Battlestation with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Windshear steps back a step or two as the weapon strikes him. He looks at his canopy and the very slight hairline crack in it. He looks back at Onslaught, "I just had that polished!" he swings his arm cannons up and fires at the wayward Combaticon. Combat: Windshear strikes Battlestation with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Battlestation 's Agility. (Crippled) Decepticon Battletrain , for once, chose WISELY in taking his slower, albeit much more heavily armored form to enter the fray with. The turret fire impacts against his boiler in several locations, though much of it simply glances off in short order. This must be what it feels like to be a dinobot! Just weather the storm and keep on trucking. Or is that training in his case? "Yeah yeah, pewpewpew...I can shoot back too, Onslaught! I could kick yer tailpipe all by myself, I don't need Dinobots to help me haul yer aft out so's the boss can beat yer face in!" As several of his turrets swivel about to bear, their barrels warming up before unleashing a series of rapidfire blasts at the hangar bay's emplacements, he can't help but add for good measure, "I gotta admit I'm a little torn between doin that and watching Grimlock eat yer aft though! Life's fulla tough decisions. BWAHAHAHAHA!" And like an aircraft carrier filling the air with flak, he fires away rapidly at the area around himself! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Battlestation with his Battle Cannons attack! -1 Combat: You took 1 damage. Artifice is struck by Onslaught and goes bouncing like a ragdoll back toward Astrotrain. He gets to his feet yet again, scowling this time, as black purple smoke curls up from the wound. "Astrotrain," he says, "Let's put those cannons to use!" He makes for the newly installed gun emplacements. Combat: Artifice strikes Battlestation with Decepticon Battletrain 's attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Slag growls as he gets blasted and finishes his charge for the battlestation, aiming his horns to try and impale some of those turrents which fired on him, snarling and growling as he hits. "Me Slag smash you then me slag smash ship!" He bellows as he tries to hurt onslaught. Slag transforms into his Mecha-Triceratops mode. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Battlestation with his horn stab (Punch) attack! Battlestation is struck several times by the weapons of his Decepticon peers. First by Windshear's crippling blast followed by the peppering of Astrotrain's mounted cannons, both automated and that directed by Artifice. "Ugh." He notices Grimlock make quick work out of one of the many turrets in the shuttle bay. But there's plenty where those came from. Onslaught transforms into a mobile missile launching truck, tires screeching back. The vehicle rears, leaving the Dinobot Slag in it's smoke. "Tsk tsk, Astrotrain. I'm just getting warmed up." The launchers on it's back swivel and allign the Triceratops in a skewer path with Astrotrain and Artifice. Onslaught transforms into Missile Trailer mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Missile Trailer strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his The Path of the Tornado Area attack! Combat: Missile Trailer strikes Decepticon Battletrain with his The Path of the Tornado Area attack! Combat: Missile Trailer strikes Artifice with his The Path of the Tornado Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 MRBMs. 1 remain. Robot T-Rex! grunts- and, rampaging tower of dino-might he is, pays little heed to the turrets and such! "Grr! You no top US!" he says- and then, tromping up towards the missile truck, he unceremoniously rears back with one clawed foot and moves to give Onslaught a *BOOT!* "You Slag keep moving! Us need get to bridge place! Fly ship!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Missile Trailer with his BIG FEETS (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Windshear somehow evades the assualt by Onslaught and returns fire with a cold smirk. Combat: Windshear misses Missile Trailer with his Laser attack! Slag gets skewered which just makes him roar and breathe out a massive plume of fire at the war machine. "ME slag want smash, you Grimlock go and fly ship!" He bellows as he tries to burninate onsalught. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Missile Trailer with his Fire Breath attack! -3 Combat: You took 9 damage. Decepticon Battletrain snorts at Artifice amidst the gunfire, as the other Decepticon takes up a position in one of his turrets like he were some sort of GI JOE toy manning a gun emplacement on one of their fantastic vehicles, "Then quit talkin about it and get doing it!" A moment later he vanishes under a cloud of explosions and shrapnel as he weathers a missile storm from the Combaticon's ammo reserves! He must be going all out with the firepower he's letting loose right now. "Gragh!" he snarls, curls of smoke tearing away from his heavily armored form. He doesn't want to think about what that would have felt like if he'd been in robot mode when it hit. "Onslaught you fraggin dipstick! We're all gonna get trashed up bringin yer aft in to the boss, and then these Dinobots are gonna try flyin the ship around!" Finally, the huge locomotive gets rolling, bearing down on the missile truck as he tries to T-Bone the smaller vehicle and smash it up against the wall with his huge, armored frame. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Missile Trailer with his Train Crossing attack! -4 Combat: You took 6 damage. Artifice is punished by that blast! He's sent flying from the turret control seat and dumped on his head onto the floor of the massive shuttlebay. This is not his DAY! He gets to his feet, having considerably more trouble this time. He was unsure at first whether to attack the Dinobots or Onslaught, but that uncertainty vanished fairly quickly "Scrap! Windshear! Aim where I say! Combat: Artifice analyzes Onslaught for weaknesses Windshear can exploit. Decepticon Battletrain totally unceremoniously tries to 'shove' Grimlock out of the way too, cause it's getting crowded up close here. "One side, Dino-scrap!" Missile Trailer transforms to Robot mode. The hits come in from everywhere, Onslaught can hardly see anything but Dinobot claws and flame. With a sidestep to alleviate the firestorm he is only greeted further by Windshear's weapon and Astrotrain's rush. "Surrender, Decepticons and assail this Dinobot intruders. Perhaps I shall even forgive your transgressions under the new Decepticon rule. MY rule!" But with Artifice's command of Windshear's attack, Onslaugh gets a bit nutty. "TRAITORS! The lot of you! I will destroy you /all/..." He plants himself back unto the ground in Missile Truck mode, rearing up into a corner. A cornered animal is at it's most deadly, as Windshear and Slag are about to find out with their insisting of pursuit. The missile launchers on it's back unleash another shot of hell towards the unlikely teamed duo. Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Missile Trailer strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Cornered Animal Area attack! Combat: Missile Trailer strikes Windshear with his Cornered Animal Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 MRBMs. 0 remain. "Grr! Slag!" It's not quite sure if Grimlock's making an order or just swearing in general. "Follow me Grimlock! Let them septy-cons fight!" and with that said, Grimlock storms PAST Onslaught- and towards the shuttle bay doors- he lays into the massive bulkheads with his teeth- and, planting one foot on the wall beside them, flexes his mighty hydraulics as he *WRENCHES!* the door from its hinges, only to duck further into the hallways of the Absolution! This is not going to end well. Windshear sees his shot miss and snears but as he goes to reaim he hears Arty, "Fine! Send me the coordinates!" and he waits for the data then he adjusts his laser to fire right as Onslaught launches a new attack. Because he was aiming the Seeker fails to get out of the way and is hit full in the chest with the attack. Stunned Windshear stumbles back and to one knee. Smoke pours out from around his hand as he grips his chest. He glares at Onslaught ashe gets back to his feet stiffly. Slowly he raises his right arm cannon and with the same coordinates fed to him earlier fires. Combat: Windshear strikes Missile Trailer with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Slag growls as Grimlock roars at him and just begins to charge after grimlock, deciding that Grimlock better let him smash the sceptycons later, or he will smash grimlock. He thinks the wonderful thoughts of smashing the decepticons as he runs after grimlock. Artifice looks from Onslaught to Grimlock and Slag. The traitor or the flagship? He scowls. "Come to your senses, Onslaught!" He boosts back into the control pod of one of Astrotrain's battle cannons. "The Dinobots are the real enemy!" This said, he aims for the Combaticon leader and fires. Combat: Artifice misses Missile Trailer with Decepticon Battletrain 's Battle Cannons attack! Decepticon Battletrain holds his position, backing up slowly as Artifice takes control his gun emplacement once more. He waits until Artifice has unleashed a series of shots, then suddenly sends the other Decepticon -out- of his seat with a quick burst of an ejector seat without warning! "What the frag's gotten into your head, Onslaught!?" Astrotrain snarls, finally transforming and rising up into his robot mode. His rifle appears in his hand, though he tosses it to one side and charges up towards the cornered missile trailer, as it unleashes on other targets for the moment. "You can't be the boss! Fer one, ya ain't tough enough, and fer two ya ain't got a cannon on yer arm! Besides, you think yer honestly gonna get the Decepticons to follow you while Galvatron's still standin around? Now look what you done! You gave the Autobots an advantage, and now Grimlock's gonna try and pilot this ship and mebbe do something against -US- with it! Ya fraggin idjit, you forgotten what happened to Starscream already!?" And then, as if in a monstrous display of strength, Astrotrain reaches down under the front of the missile truck's tires, grunting as he strains and tries to LIFT Onslaught's front end upwards and send him crashing over onto his side. "Wake the frag up already and let's get back to scrappin Autobots!" In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Missile Trailer with his Astro-Beating attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Missile Trailer growls beneath the barrage of fire, the headlights of the missile truck blinking as the Combaticon speaks. "No, the Absolution is /MINE/ to destroy... to exact my vengeance unto Galvatron." He transforms to Robot Mode and stands, fists clenched. "I'll not spend another eternity in prison for this. Never again. Computer, target turrets and fi-AUGH!" Windhsear's well aimed shot strikes Onslaught and he slams against the wall. Astrotrain rushes in and gives Onslaught his sound verbal and physical abuse. His chest smokes and Onslaught groans, slowly regaining composure. His red visor cracked from the triplechanger's pummeling. "Guh... it's too late for me, Astrotrain. I will see this through. Computer... FIRE!" All throughout the Absolution, turrets projecting lasers bolts reveal themselves beneath panels in anticipation for intruders. Even the Dinobots as they stomp deeper into the shuttle corridor towards the lift are met with an unpleasant surprise by the lift doors. *pewpewpew* And as with the Dinobot's in the corridor, the Decepticon loyalists in the shuttle bay are greeted equally with turrets and flying drones commanded by Onslaught, unloading their energy arsenals at the command of their Combaticon master. Onslaught transforms into Battlestation mode! Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlestation misses Robot T-Rex! with his The Absolution Strikes Back! Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his The Absolution Strikes Back! Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Astrotrain with his The Absolution Strikes Back! Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Artifice with his The Absolution Strikes Back! Area attack! Combat: Battlestation strikes Windshear with his The Absolution Strikes Back! Area attack! "NOBODY CAN STOP ME GRIMLOCK!" Lasers and drones *ping!* from Grimlock's frame- but his thick armor protects him from harm! He just barrels through it all, wrenching turrets from the walls, smashing drones underfoot, and otherwise unleashing his full fury- and why not? There's no humans about to worry on, and if there's extra property damage...well, it's DECEPTICON property! Finally, Grimlock comes to an important looking door- which he immediately starts ripping apart with judicious application of claws and teeth. "You Slag do fire stuff! Make sure them septi-cons no follow me Grimlock! Me Grimlock think us almost to bridge place!" Slag gets pewed but he burns the turrets as well as headbutts them and when ordered to do fire stuff, he blasts the door with a good blast, trying to help grimlock break the door down and wait in the hallways, reading his head for a good smash for anyone who comes down it. Windshear is suddenly peppers with automated fire and stumbles to his knees again, arms up trying to shield his face and canopy. The shots are damaging him and a few small energon/fluid leaks spring up on his side and legs. He looks toward Artifice, "This..is getting us now where fast. You have anything to stop this?" he has no area attack, just his lasers and his swords and what good are they right now against all these turrets? Astrotrain ends up eating one of those shots in robot mode this time, sent hurtling back and crashing to the ground in a clatter of metal on metal as he skids back to the far wall. A thick curl of smoke rises into the air from his chest, and he growls, reaching up to touch the point of impact gingerly. "Awright..." he snarls. "That's IT! I was goin nice on ya up till now, cause I figgered maybe the boss'd let ya go anyway cause he gets in moods like that. I couldn't care less if this whole ship goes kablooey now, or if the DInobots take it and turn it into their new nest or WHATEVER!" With that, he gets up by almost doing an acrobatic backflip, except that it's part of his transformation sequence as he proceeds to SLAM down onto his eight heavy steel wheels again. The single headlight at the front of the train settles on Onslaught in short order, homing in on him like the Eye of Sauron. "Sit the frag down...and STAY DOWN ALREADY!" he snarls, his rocket boosters igniting as a hundred and sixty tons of hurling armored Locomotive reaches dizzying speed in the blink of an eye. Toppler of Gestalts, Dinobots and giant transformers alike, Astrotrain throws all thoughts of subtlety out the window as he seeks to simply introduce Onslaught to the horrible pain that is that place between Astrotrain's ram prow and the nearest armored wall of the Absolution's hull. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Battlestation with his Train Crossing attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain 's attack has damaged your Strength! Artifice is rather unceremoniously ejected from the control pod of Atrotrain's gun turret! He catches himself with his bootrockets and manages to avoid another embarrassing fall. But he is unable to enjoy this as the barrage of fire from the turrets and flying drones sees him dashing for cover. "This is insane," he chides Onslaught, "Destroying this ship and yourself won't hurt Galvatron! He cannons his own soldiers! And you're doubtless next on the list!" Combat: Artifice sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Artifice analyzes Onslaught for weaknesses. Onslaught uses the overwhelming assault of the Absolution's internal defense systems to distract his Decepticon kin while he slips away into the corridors to follow the Dinobot's as they make their way to the all important bridge. He hesitates a moment and looks towards the Autobot shuttle, his only means of escape. "Damn!" He swivels around for the corridor and rushes but is abruptly POUNDED by Astrotrain. "Oof!" His entire frame sinks into the hull. Cracks everywhere, sparks showering forth... The combaticon looks at the end of his rope. Everything did not go to plan. A desperate last counter measure for intruders, the hallway before the bridge reveals a large death laser from the ceiling panel, targeting intruders with the crackle-hiss as lightning-like beams spew forth with the roar of rolling thunder. Unfortunately for Slag, it targets him as he lags behind Grimlock. Combat: Battlestation strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Lightning Ray attack! Robot T-Rex! hears the crackle of thunder behind him, and grunts- he glances over his shoulder at Slag- and, finding the Triceratops still operational, nods at the death ray. "Smash that thing." he says- THis done, Grimlock transforms to his robot mode- and with his sword in hand, he puts his shoulder to the heavy bridge door and *CRASHES* into it- and then sets about slashing and/or shooting at any floating drones or turrets he might see! "Hnnn. This no look that fancy!" he declares to...nobody in particular. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Slag gets blasted by a lightning ray and just breathes fire onto it, and just growls as he looks around for more stuff that wanna blast him and breathes a good blast of flame at all the turrets, to make sure they were dead. Windshear finally makes it to cover behind some crates and smoking and leaking he does not look happy. Getting a bead on Onslaught he raises and arm cannon and fires. Combat: Windshear strikes Battlestation with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Windshear's attack has damaged your Velocity! Artifice follows Astrotrain, hanging back just a bit. He has no interest in meeting either Onslaught or the Dinobots head on. He's damaged and bleeding energon profusely, and probably wouldn't be capable of hurrying if he tried anyway. He limps into the corridor and finds Onslaught pressed into the hull. An angry look crosses his face. Suddenly, fear drains away. "You brought this on yourself, brother," he says as he aims his lightning cannon. Combat: Artifice strikes Battlestation with his Lightning Cannon attack! -1 Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Artifice's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Battlestation 's Agility. (Crippled) Decepticon Battletrain backs up, transforming to robot mode yet again as he studies where Onslaught got imprinted into the wall. His sword comes out in hand, the tip pointed at Onslaught's chestplate as he narrows his optics almost to slits. "All ya did was help the Autobots, ya stupid fragger! If they take this ship fer themselves..." He trails off and simply shakes his head, turning to sidestep out of the way of the incoming shots on the Combaticon commander, then attempting to finish the process once and for all. Maybe...MAYBE they can salvage out of this and still do something about the flagship. Or at least prevent Grimlock from pointing it at something that could hurt them. With a sudden sweeping motion, he comes up low and attempts to run the blade through Onslaught's chestplate and take him out of the fight once and for all. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Battlestation with his Zord-Sword attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Astrotrain's attack has damaged your Firepower! The Dinobot commander makes quick work with the automated machinery within the bridge, collateral damage takes out several of the computer terminals and consoles... fortunately the helm looks intact. Luck is with Grimlock this day. Galvatron's spiked throne looms before the master controls like a monolith. The Death Ray is not to be outdone as easily as it's turret-kin by the licking inferno spewing forth from Slag's mouth. Where it's more frail counterparts melt, the lightning gun takes initiative and overloads itself... exploding and taking all within the immediate proximity into the engulfic static shock. Onslaught is gang-beaten by Astrotrain and the pair of seekers. He can't take much more. "Stop... STOP!" He raises both his hands up. Black liquid laps from beneath his faceplate unto the floor. The Combaticon leader seems to have decided to cut his losses. "I- I surrender." Combat: Battlestation strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Static Shock attack! "WOOOO!" Grimlock wastes little time, and he soon plops down at the main command chair- and he takes hold of the controls- and the FIRST thing he does is gun the engines- hard enough to swing the absolution AWAY from Earth! "Hnnn. Me Grimlock think this gon' be FUN..." he says, pushing the throttle forward as he sets the engines to full blast, jetting through empty space hard enough to make the deck plating rumble! Astrotrain finally stops, retrieving his blade again as he looks down at Onslaught's ravaged form. "Great! Fantastic!" He spits off to one side, a stray bit of mechfluid. He's still in relatively good shape, all things considered, but he's taken a fair beating already. "Too bad ya didn't say it -earlier-! Just one dinobot's hard enough to crack, let alone two in our condition already!" And just like that, Grimlock is at the controls, and Astrotrain is dumped arse-over-teakettle onto the ground with a clatter of metal to metal. It takes him a few seconds to get himself righted again. "Grnh, great, that probably means that Grimlock's at the controls already. Now what? Where's the fraggin Constructicons when we need em?" Windshear comes up beside Artifice and looks Onslaught over. He and Arty dont look that much better than Onslaught probably, "You..give up? Why did you do this? You realize now the Dino--" his wordsw are cut short with a gasp as the ship suddenly pulls hard to one side and speeds up. The Seeker tumbles back slightly and grabs a nearby wall to keep from falling, "As.. I was saying... the Dinobots now have this..ship...congratulations..." Hes torn between getting the slag out of there or trying to get the ship away from Grimlock but he doesnt say anything. Slag gets zapped again and he roars at the device and just then growls as he finds himself sliding hard to a wall, his heavy dinobot bulk keeping most of him down. "You Grimlock am lousy pilot!" Slag bellows back at the Dinobot commander. "Now can me slag go smash Sceptycons!? ME slag tired of standing bored!" (New BB message (1/16) posted to 'Public' by Rodimus Prime: Shattered Circles Delay) If Astrotrain topples, Artifice is catapulted against the wall. He bangs his head against the hull and slides down, spinning, to land upside down in a heap as Grimlock manhandles the ship's controls. Struggling to his feet, he offers Onslaught a hand up. "We can try to stop them," he says, "or, at the very least, we can try to escape. Maybe there's a way to sabotage this ship so that it doesn't fall into Autobot hands." Onslaught gasps and groans, more mechfluid dripping from his faceplate as he clutches to his mid-section, clinging with a free hand. He produces his stun rifle. "I- *grunt* I have a plan." He uses his rifle as a crutch to stand straighter. "But let us hope it won't come down to it." The Combaticon refering to the self-destruct. The ship rocks violently and Onslaught slams into the nearby wall opposite of him within the corridor deeper into the Absolution. "Decepticons, to the bridge!" And with that, Onslaught leads the way, exposing his back as a sign of re-established trust among kin. "You Slag wait 'til thems get here!" so Grimlock commands- just for fun, he janks the Absolution in the OPPOSITE direction...and then, looming large in the viewscreen, there's THE MOON! Uh oh. "Hnn. That work." Grimlock decides...and, this done, he looks down at the master controls Onslaught's so conveniently set up...and while Grimlock's no genius, he still is able to take advantage of some of the defenses Onslaught's set up! Well...the ones that aren't smashed yet, at least! Combat: Grimlock strikes Onslaught with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Grimlock's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Grimlock strikes Astrotrain with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock misses Artifice with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Laser Barrage Area attack! -1 Astrotrain is probably in the best condition out of all of the fighters here right now. And that's not saying much. He's not happy about the situation, but right now they've got to try and do -something-. It's not that he's overly patriotic but right now he just doesn't like the thought of the ship becoming Autobot property anytime soon. Though at least he can cover his own skidplate if he needs to, by just blaming Onslaught. However, on the way up, he catches a blast from one of the defensive lasers, bringing him stumbling a bit in the process as smoke rises from his shoulder. "...fraggin wonderful." He mutters. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Protected. Windshear thinks its safe to let go of the wall as the ship seems to have leveled out and then suddenly the ship goes hard in the opposite direction. In an instant the Seeker finds himself smashed into the wall he was just holding onto moments before. Stumbling back from the wall he then gets hit with a defence laser and sags against the opposite wall. He coughs up some fluid and waves away some smoke whafting up from his damage. "This...enough..." he mutters and startes staggering toward the bridge following astrotrain. Slag hears gunfire. He then readies himself and lowers his head. He growls and snarls, just waiting calmly for the lot of them to show up. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Artifice follows along behind Astrotrain and Onslaught, keeping an arm cannon primed in case he has to take the Combaticon out. What Decepticon does NOT suspect treachery? He is similarly rocked by the pitching of the massive ship. "What's your plan? I hope it has nothing to do with killing us." Onslaught is pummeled by a turret and the Combaticon growls, retaliating with his own rifle and leveling it to the turret which moments ago was under his command. "Funny how loyalties shift so quickly." Finally, after some time, he turns a corner and reaches the entrance to the bridge. Slag's mighty silhouette blocking the doorframe to access the bridge. "Out of the way, ugly." He double-taps a pair of shots at the Dinobot. *thoom-thoom* Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Onslaught strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Double-Tap (Laser) attack! Astrotrain also spots Slag's silhouette down the hallway, growling under his breath as he steps to one side, opposite Onslaught for now. "Fraggin Dinobots...think they're all special with that armor and such. I got somethin for that!" And with that, he adjusts a dial on his rifle and lets loose with a low-yield blast, but one that has a strange purple aura to it...as if it were warping the very molecules of the air where it passes, as well as anything it could touch. Combat: Astrotrain misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Ionic Displacer Rifle attack! -5 Grimlock considers his options, for he is a master tactician. On the one hand, he just stole the Absolution. This is awesome. On the other hand, there's still some Decepticons on board- nothing TOO unmanageable, but still. Also, if he KEPT the ship? Well, they'd need a lot of orange paint to get past all that purple metal. Seriously. And so, Grimlock opts for 'Plan B.' Which is (as usual), break stuff! Alarms begin to sound as the Absolution speeds towards the moon- and then Grimlock makes it a point to wrench Onslaught's master-control from its moorings, to boot! Hearing gunfire outside the bridge, Grimlock hmms. "SLAG! Crush thems! Me Grimlock be there soon!" And, with that said, Grimlock pulls out his Energo Sword, and does one last, vital thing to ensure his plan is a success. He carves 'GRIMLOCK WUZ HERE' right into Galvatron's throne. "Oh GOOD!!!" Slag yells as he finds the decepticons and then begins to barrel for them. "They here! Me Slag smash them all!" Slag bellows as he charges at them at full speed. He just takes Grimlock's order happily for the first time in perhaps a long while and proceeds to ram into all the decepticons down this neat little hallways which bunches them all up. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Onslaught with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Astrotrain with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Artifice with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Windshear with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Windshear was following behind Astrotrain when the triple-changer stepped to the side and here comes a charging Slag. the Seeker tries to get out of the way but hes not moving all that well with his present damage (who is) and next thing he knows its metal, horns, feet, snarling.. oh look theres an autobot brand... a tail, spikes and the floor that he seems imbedded in now. With a soft moan, highly unusual for Windshear he lays there broken and blinded by the warnings flashing in his HUD. Artifice is not exactly thrilled by the prospect of facing Slag and Grimlock. He's hanging back, not ashamed to admit his fear. It is only this fear, as it turns out, that keeps him from being bowled over. As Slag runs past him, he aims his sun ray. He is quaking with fear as he fires. Combat: Artifice misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Sun Ray attack! -1 Onslaught is promptly gorged in the path of the rampaging three-horned Dinobot. Flung like a rag doll, he skids and tumbles back before being further trampled beneath the beast's trunk-like feet. "RARGH!" Setting his stun rifle to it's highest setting, he jabs the barrel into the underbelly of the behemoth and lets loose a wave of sonic electricity in an attempt to tame this colossus. Combat: Onslaught sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Onslaught strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops has been temporarily incapacitated. Astrotrain is faced with a charging Dinobot! He does what any self-respecting Decepticon would do, as he proceeds to go -up- into the air, pole-vaulting off of Onslaught in the process as he hurls himself upwards, anti-gravs humming in the process. He lands on the opposite side of Slag, a heavy *TOOM* issuing out as he makes contact, then turns to leer back in the direction of the bridge. "Enough playtime!" He growls, his own huge form filling the hallway as he transforms yet again into his armored battletrain mode. When in doubt, take the most direct route, no? With a shrill blast from his whistle, Astrotrain goes hurtling through the hallway, and THROUGH the entry port to the bridge like....well, a runaway locomotive. "No tickets, NO RIDE!" he howls out towards Grimlock, as he quite literally smashes up a good portion of the bridge, his runaway form crashing over and past Galvatron's shuttle as he barrels on to hit Grimlock dead on and dead-center with his ram prow...and try to carry on through to smash him THROUGH the nearest wall. Which would be the front viewport. Good think transformers don't have to worry about decompression or silly things like oxygen. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Decepticon Battletrain strikes Grimlock with his Train Crossing attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) *CRASH!* Grimlock is smacked right into by a rampaging train! But he still got to deface Galvatron's chair. Totally worth it. "Grr!" Grimlock clings to the front of Astrotrain's train-mode as the two of them crash through the viewport and out into space! He grunts, and- his Energo Sword still in hand from defacing of decepticon property, he swings it towards Astrotrain, aiming to stab it THROUGH some important part of the train! Meanwhile, the Absolution still streaks towards Earth's Moon! Oh my. Combat: Grimlock strikes Decepticon Battletrain with his Energo Sword attack! Onslaught says, "Decepticons, we're on a collision course for the moon!" Slag goes to breathe fire on the lot of the decepticons but when Grimlock's order came, he just growls in rage and begins to stomp off. He wanted to pilot the shuttle if he couldnt smash sceptycons. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Grimlock, Decepticon Battletrain , Artifice, and Windshear Fusillade says, "That's what you get for stealing it" Astrotrain says, "Then do something about it, you fragger! I'm gonna try and help in a sec." Artifice says, "We gotta bail! What are we still doing screwing around with these dinosaurs?" Onslaught says, "Everything is well in hand... just buy me some time." Decepticon Battletrain hurtles through space with a new hood ornament! Except this one isn't really ornamental, and more painful as the energon sword is shoved through the front of his armored grill, bringing a shower of sparks in the process. "Gnngh. Hah! Just minor damage-amage-amage....!" It takes a moment for him to realize that his voice kind of betrays the fact that all this punishment is adding up. "...nrrgh. Git off already!" With a quick series of shifting parts, he transforms and ignites his retro rockets, backing off from Grimlock as he comes to a dead stop and tries to let inertia continue to carry the Dinobot Commander off. With a sudden, dizzying loop, Astrotrain's battered shuttle form comes looping back again, blazing a path towards the Absolution, as a series of long tow-cables come snaking out his aft end. Heavy magnets attach themselves to the Absolution's nose as he blasts upwards, putting every bit of power he has into his thrusters as he pulls and hauls on the gargantuan Decepticon vessel's nose, trying to nudge and help influence its course like a tugboat would guide an ocean liner. Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Windshear slowly peels himself out of the Windshear imprint in the deck floor and stumbles to his feet. He sees Astrotrain and Grimlock fly out of the viewscreen and makes his way into whats left of the bridge. It is then he sees the Moon coming up fast. "Oh slag..." he mutters as he heads to the helm control. sitting down in the chair that still is there by some miracle his mouth drops open as he sees the ripped panel. Half of the controls are gone and theres sparking wires and circuitboards exposed. With a glance at the planet coming up fast, Windshear grabs some wires about where the guidence controls are and starts tying them together. He works as fast as he can, ignoring hsi damage and the pain and totally intent on keeping this ship and them on it from smashing into the moon. After a few tense second theres a spark and the ship shutters up slightly. With a cockeyed grin the Seeker twists the wires again and the ship pulls up HARD. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Protected. Astrotrain says, "Gnnnngh...do somethin soon! I"m pulling hard as I can here!" Windshear mumbles, "I did something.... Artifice says, "I sure hope so..." Onslaught doesn't give chase to the retreating dinosaur as it tromps off for the shuttle bay. He rushes into the bridge, deftly avoiding shots and limbs to make his way for the battered controls where Windshear is already at work. "Can you-?" His answer comes with an abrupt shift in the Absolution's orientation. Onslaught goes sailing into Galvatron's throne as the backrest stops his flight in a less than glamorous manner. Onslaught says, "Can you- *voosh-THUD* Augh!" Artifice makes as if to turn away from Slag and head into the bridge, but he is instead thrown backward down the corridor. He flails, probably looking a great deal like a rich chocolate-brown pinwheel. His only hope is to transform, and such is difficult with all the damage he's sustained. Once he's finally managed to get into his altmode, he engages his thrusters and pushes ahead toward the bridge. Artifice's fuselage flips up. His wings rotate, his arms retract; with a declining, 5-tone sound, Artifice folds himself into F16 mode! As Astrotrain takes advantage of his 'astro' monniker, Grimlock drifts in space! He grunts- and then turns about- at which point he catches sight of Onslaught through the hole bashed in the absolution- and the dinocommander makes it a point to shake a fist defiantly at the Decepticons! Whether or not they'll see it is another matter entirely. This done, Grimlock turns about- and small retro-jets activate on his back- propelling him towards the autobot jump-shuttle that Slag's managed to not-crash yet. What a day! Combat: Grimlock begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Decepticon Shuttle , F-16 Falcon , and Windshear Decepticon Shuttle straaaaaains against the tow cables, which suddenly have a whole LOT of slack as the Absolution jerks in its course. This causes Astrotrain to also jerk forward as his burning thrusters slam him ahead, pulling the lines taut again. There is a sproinging sound, followed by a heavy snap of the cables letting loose as they can't hold up to the pressure anymore. The end result? Astrotrain goes spinning off into space for a few moments before he can get himself under control again. As for the cables? The other ends snap back like metal whips running loose, their tendrils snapping back inside...right at Windshear. This just isn't his day. Combat: Decepticon Shuttle strikes Windshear with his Cable whipback! (Ram) attack! Combat: Windshear falls to the ground, unconscious. Windshear was twisting the wires, pulling the ship up, sees Astrotrain suddenly jerk foward, then fly off and then... oh slag. His mouth drops open as the cables snap foward straight through where the viewscreen was and thats the last thing he remembers.... Slag is in the autobot shuttle which gets dumped out. He pushes buttons with his horns only to get mad at the controls for not doing what he wanted and roasts the whole thing, with the shuttle now flying for grimlock and earth. Onslaught grunts and sighs as he is back on the throne. Though now he can no longer claim the ship as his. Onslaught slouches for a bit, The Absolution now under control... barely. The ship's defenses can no more retaliate agains the Autobots loose aboard the vessel, no doubt en route for their escape. Controls smashed, the turrets would stand still and watch idle as their targets sped past. The Combaticon leader looks about him. With no shuttle, there was no escape... he would have to be their prisoner, for now. F-16 Falcon transforms and lands on the bridge just in time to witness Windshear's unfortunate accident. He rushes to his fellow Seeker's side, pushing past the throne, and looks down helplessly at Windshear's unconscious form. "I don't want to imagine the trouble you'll be in," he frowns at Onslaught. "Galvatron isn't known for mercy." The F16 Fighting Falcon unfolds into Artifice! Astrotrain says, "Ngh. We have Onslaught in custody, and we've got the Absolution back under control. Sorta. We could -really- use a few extra hands up here. I really don't like the idea of towing this hugeaft ship all the way back." Artifice says, "I think the Dinobots are getting away." Astrotrain says, "You even -think- about goin after em and I'll bash your face in myself! Let em go. We got what we came for." Windshear is laying there, dented, smashed, dinobotted, and leaking everywhere, out like a light. Grimlock has left. Artifice says, "Don't have to tell ME twice." Decepticon Shuttle loops back to do a quick flyby of the Absolution, before transforming and landing inside of the bridge through the broken viewscreen once more. He takes a moment to steady himself, then takes notice of Windshear's condition. He looks back towards Onslaught, then Artifice...then lets out a sigh. "Awright, let's get this show wrapped up before the Autobots send a welcome party. Frag, what a mess...." A moment passes, before he notices Onslaught standing nearby. "What the boss does is up to the boss. Mebbe if yer lucky he'll let ya keep existing after this and give ya a chance to make up fer it. If you -get- a next time, maybe ye'll remember Starscream!" With that, he picks up his rifle, pointing it at Onslaught once more. "But fer now, light's out!" And with that, he reverses the rifle and proceeds to swing it two-handed, bringing it smashing down on top of Onslaught's head. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Onslaught with his Light's out! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Astrotrain's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Onslaught falls to the ground, unconscious. Astrotrain says, "By the way, I'm tired as all hekc right now, so Artifice yer doing the heavy lifting." Astrotrain says, "Or at least the light lifting." Artifice says, "Huh. Well, I'll do whatever lifting I can in this state." Astrotrain says, "How the frag did Windhsear get knocked out anyway? He was up and active last I saw. Fraggin slackers!" Artifice says, "The tow cables snapped back and demolished him." Astrotrain says, "I'd find that hilarious, but I'm too tired." Onslaught clenches his fist at Artifice's mention of Galvatron but says and does nothing. It seems for all his machinations, a couple of Seekers, a triplechanger, and some Dinobots could foil them all. As Astrotrain speaks and levels his rifle... "What do you- *THRUCK*" Down goes Onslaught. The Absolution is silent at long last following an evening of extreme calamity. A sense of status quo returning to this chaotic scenario. Waht will become of the Combaticon commander? Only time will tell... Decepticon Message: 2/158 Posted Author Absolution & Onslaught Sat Dec 12 Astrotrain Astrotrain on screen. He has that 'I just went a few rounds with multiple enemies and all I got was this stupid t-shirt' look to him. Blackened, battered, dented and holed through in some places, he is nonetheless upright and currently balancing his rifle on one shoulder. The proverbial 'tough guy' soldier right now. Notably, he is standing on the bridge of the Absolution. Or rather the bridge of the Absolution after it's had dinobots and a runaway locomotive rampage through it. "Alright, so while returnin from another cargo run to the Dyson Sphere, I had Windshear and Artifice on board when we found the Absolution coming out of the proximety of Jupiter and heading for Earth. Naturally, I put in a pursuit course quick as I could. Seemed Onslaught intended to crash the ship into Mexico or something like that and cause a whole serious kinda mess of the surrounding countryside, not to mention the planet itself. As hilarious as I thought that would be to see, I figured the Boss wouldn't be too happy with those results. Not to mention he really wanted the ship and Onslaught back soooo we made our way on board." Astrotrain pauses to flick a bit of dust from his knuckles, which is odd given his entire form is dirty and beat up. "Problem is we were beat there by an Autobot shuttle that had none other than Grimlock and Slag on board. When we got on board Onslaught seemed to have set up a whole funhouse of traps and turrets and stuff to mess us up. Strange as it seems, at first we were fighting alongside Grimlock and Slag as we tried to mess Onslaught up. It woulda been funny to see him get munched up by the Dinobots but I know the Boss wants to give him the whole personal touch instead so we couldn't have that, could we?" Decepticon Message: 2/159 Posted Author Absolution & Onslaught 2 Sat Dec 12 Astrotrain ---- "Anyways, at some point while all this firepower's flying around, apparently Grimlock thought he'd fight his way through the traps and stuff up to the bridge. Unfortunately we had our hands busy tryin to nail Onslaught down in the meantime, who was being VERY stubborn I might add, so we couldn't interfere with them. In the end we finally smacked Onslaught down enough that he gave up. Except by that point, Grimlock and Slag had managed to get to the bridge and were playing 'push random buttons' and making all kinds of problems for us. Now two Dinobots are hard enough on their own, but Onslaught had been oh so nice and gotten us all BEATEN UP beforehand on top of it! By now, Onslaught was helpin us try to keep the ship from being taken yb Grimlock, and we had to scramble our way through his own traps that the dinobots had figured out how to turn against us and make our way to the bridge!" At this, Astrotrain smirks and jerks a thumb at his own chestplate. "Not to toot my own horn, but after I managed to slip past Slag and got to the bridge, I managed to hit that fragger Grimlock head on in train-mode and blasted him outside of the ship through the viewport. Problem was by then he'd set the ship on a collision course with the moon, so we did some pretty crazy scrambling to try and get it back on course. I pulled on the ship with tow cables, and someone inside managed to jury-rig some controls and keep the ship from gettin turned into another lunar crater." At this, the triplechanger shifts his rifle down so that he's leaning on it casually as one end rests on the floor. "So, all in all I'd say I did a pretty fantastic amazing job here today! We've got Onslaught in custody...I knocked the fragger offline after we evicted the Dinobots and he's down in the medical bay in restraints now." A casual wave of one hand follows. "And I guess Windshear and Artifice did pretty good too. Windshear's gonna have to watch for stray cables in the future. Fragger gets right knocked out easy, probably from a glass jaw or anythin. Bottom line is here I am, Boss! We got yer ship back AND we got Onslaught for ya all nice and tidy-like! If ya want I'll even gift wrap him for ya!" There's a moment's pause before Astrotrain leans forward and points at the camera gleefully. "Beat THAT, Scorponok! HAH!" *Blip* Decepticon Message: 2/160 Posted Author Absolution: Addendum Sat Dec 12 Astrotrain A brief image of Galvatron's throne which is intact, but has crude scribbling over it that says 'Grimlok wuz here'. Astrotrain's voice overlays the image. "Uh, sorry about the seat, boss. By the time I got to the bridge Grimlock had already gotten all scribble-happy. If ya want I can melt it down so the Constructicons can make ya a new one or whatever ya want done!" Autobot Message: 3/214 Posted Author ME GRIMLOCK SAVE EARTH! (again) Sun Dec 13 Grimlock ---- *Blip!* "Me Grimlock been busy! Me Grimlock make report!" "So, uh. Me Grimlock get call, and me Grimlock find septi-cons by toy store or somethings. Him Springer run 'way, and him Foxfire get 'spoded, but me Grimlock shoot all septi-cons n' they run 'way! Me Grimlock put fox-parts in box. Put box in medbay. Somebody fix hims or somethings." "ANYWAY! Here better part! 'cuz him Onslaught take big septi-con spaceship and say him gonna crash into Mexico! Me Grimlock first think that good...but then me 'member Mexico am on EARTH, and it be bad if stuff crash there." "ANYWAY. Me Grimlock and him Slag get on spaceship, and us find him Onslaught n' some other Septi-cons there too! Us do big fighting- and them septi-cons fight each other too...so me Grimlock let thems fight, and me Grimlock STEAL BIG SPACESHIP! Me so great! Me Grimlock make sure spaceship no crash into Earth, and him Slag do lots of smashing of septi-cons. Me Grimlock woulda done more stuffs, but him Astro-train knock me through wall. But that okay, 'cuz me Grimlock smashed lots of 'portant septi-con stuff first. See?" *And a picture pops up of the Absolution's bridge, with many consoles and such destroyed or melted- and Grimlock, in robot mode, is at the center of it all, sitting on Galvatron's throne, which has 'GRIMLOCK WUZ HERE' carved into it.* "So yeah! Me Grimlock and him Slag SAVE PLANET. Again. 'cuz Dinobots is best!" Decepticon Message: 2/161 Posted Author Re: Astrotrain Sun Dec 13 Galvatron ---- (Audio only:) "Good work, Astrotrain! You, at the very least, I can count on to get the job done. Sometimes. Enjoy your promotion. And yes, that throne was tainted by Grimlock's stupidity. Destroy it. As for Onslaught, make sure he's nice and comfortable. Wouldn't want to ruin him BEFORE *I* got to him, would we? "Engineers, Constructicons, whoever--clean up the damned mess in the Abolution as soon as possible! We need our flagship to keep our holdings safe from any alien space armadas, and make it clear our military might is greater than that of any other race in the galaxy! "Oh, I almost forgot! Astrotrain, Windshear, and Artifice shall be awarded the Brand of Galvatron for remaining loyal while others were not. Do not give me reason to strip those medals from you, warriors, as some of your bodyparts might be removed with them! Galvatron, out!"